Chocolate en San Valentín
by Lunilu
Summary: Una fecha especial, un regalo misterioso, una taza rota...¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con San Valentín? Leánlo y averiguenlo. TamaxHaru oneshot


**_Ohayo minna!_**

**_Es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Club, espero que les agrade, y sin más preámbulos, el oneshot_**

**_Disclaimer: Ouran Koukou Host Club no me pertenece, si lo fuese, hubiera hecho que al final Tamaki y Haruhi se besen. Lastimosamente le pertenece a una señorita llamada Bisco Hatori y al estudio Bones, a quienes gracias, podemos ver este anime._**

* * *

14 de febrero

Una fecha muy especial en el calendario para todos aquellos que sienten ese afecto llamado amor o cariño hacia otra persona, ya sea amistad o romance, es una buena época para expresar lo que sientes y este día no se les ha escapado a nuestro querido y alocado host club.

Tras la puerta del 3º salón de música un grupo de siete apuestos chicos ofrecen sus servicios como host a adineradas jovencitas que los requieran. Hoy sin duda era uno de esos días fríos de invierno que se acompañan con un chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea; sin embargo, todos los miembros del club se encontraban atendiendo a sus clientas y vaya que en esta temporada tenían trabajo más que suficiente.

El encantador Hani se encontraba devorando una cantidad exorbitante de pasteles, desde delicados trozos de pastel de vainilla con fresas hasta una exquisita torta de chocolate entera, mientras que su leal amigo y protector Mori le limpiaban algunos residuos dulces de su pequeña boca, robando una multitud de suspiros a las jovencitas que los acompañaban. Por otro lado el king del club, Tamaki, se encontraba cada cierto tiempo en busca de una taza de chocolate , pues sentía un poco de frío, y siendo una persona que amaba la primavera , por haber nacido en tan cálida estación y porque era sin dudo de la mejor estación del año; florecen las flores de cerezo que tanto le recuerdan esa persona especial, tan querida y a pesar de que aún se aferraba a ese amor fraternal que profesaba a esa joven de hermoso y grandes ojos miel , no podía negar que en su corazón sentía un cálido y creciente sentimiento. Ella, ella era hermosa, un alma fuerte amable y dulce aunque a veces solía ser como el invierno, esa gélida estación en la cual ella había nacido, así era ella como una hermosa flor de cerezo que florecía en la crueldad del invierno , siendo única y bella.

En otro lado del salón junto a un gran número de jovencitas se encuentran los hermanos Hitachiin, Hikaru y Kaoru dando lo mejor de sí en su espectáculo de amor fraternal.

-Ay! Está demasiado caliente-exclamó un pelirrojo llamado Kaoru.

-Kaoru, sabes que yo siempre enfrío primero el chocolate y luego…

-Y luego, qué Hikaru?

-Te lo doy de la mejor manera posible -dicho esto se acercó de los labios de su gemelo

Con esta última acción las jóvenes clientas suyas no pudieron evitar un sonoro: KYA…., debido a que el amor fraternal que desplegaban era según ellas demasiado hermoso.

Haruhi se encontraba atendiendo a varias señoritas que admiraban ese tipo natural propio de ella. Estaba sintiendo un frío que le calaba los huesos y le hacía añorar la inactividad de un día de tranquilidad con un buen libro en el tibio sofá; se disculpó con sus clientas y se encontraban encaminándose a conseguir una buena taza de chocolate caliente cuando escuchó la gran batahola que en unísono repetía un Kyaaaa!!! Por parte de las clientas de los Hitachiin, mientras que Hikaru y Kaoru aun se encontraban muy cercanos entre sí, no supo con precisión pero tuvo una gran certeza que al verlos, Hikaru le guiñó un ojo de una manera un tanto extraña, lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco. Cerca de allí un personaje con gafas y un aire calcular anotaba en su libreta aquel evento y pensaba – si Tamaki sigue con esa actitud tan parsimoniosa con respecto a Haruhi no me asombraría que Hikaru tomara cartas en el asunto-

Horas después, el Host Club cerró su atención al público, quedando tan solo en la tercera sala de música los 7 integrantes y un gran número de regalos que habían sido entregados por sus clientas a cada uno de ellos. Tamaki era quien tenía más cantidad regalos, seguido por nada más y nada menos que su querida Haruhi, lo cual hizo que Tamaki se interesara en los presentes que había recibido. Realmente le interesaba, motivo por el cual insistió mucho en que Haruhi se vio obligada de abrirlos en frente de todos, muchos de ellos, eran cosas dulces como chocolate o sino fresas bañadas en chocolate, lo cual Haruhi agradecía mucho, debido a la temporada, su fruta preferida escaseaba en Japón. Pero entre todos estos regalos hubo cuatro que llamaron la atención. Cinco de estos fueron entregados por los miembros del host. Mori y Hani le regalaron un pequeño conejito parecido a Usa-chan que llevaba un pequeño dije en forma de fresa. Hikaru y Kaoru le obsequiaron los diseños de la última colección que sacó su madre, eran hermosos trajes entre ellos algunos vestidos y ropa propicia para la estación; insistieron mucho en que se la pusiera y al decir esto no pudieron evitar mencionar que ellos no serían los únicos que gustarían de verla en el nuevo vestuario, y lanzaron (muuuy directamente) una sardónica mirada a Tamaki, quien se encontraba sosteniendo una cajita envuelta con papel de color rojo con una delicada tarjeta color rosa que decía: Para Haruhi.

Siguiendo con los regalos, el penúltimo que abrió fue el de Kyouya, sí, Kyouya le había obsequiado algo y era un tanto simbólico puesto que era una hermosa placa de precioso metal que tenía grabada con mucha minuciosidad los nombres de los miembros del club y pensó - "_Extraño"-_

Pero lo más extraño sería lo que vendría; Haruhi tomó el último regalo, el cual estaba envuelto en un platinado papel con corazones el que envolvía un pequeña cajita, por un momento pensó que sería el de Tamaki pero al abrir el regalo se llevó una gran sorpresa, dentro de ella había un pequeño anillo con una cadenita y una nota hermosamente escrita que decía "_Ai shiteru"._

Todos quedaron pasmados y desconcertados preguntándose quien sería el autor de tal regalo; no era el Rey puesto que él no era lo suficientemente directo ni franco para admitir lo que sentía por la muchacha, o no aún y además no lo haría en frente a todo ese público. Entonces sino era él, la pregunta que todos querían contestar era ¿quién era el que le había enviado el anillo?

Hikaru y Kaoru se habían quedado con una expresión gélida, visible en sus dorados y gatunos ojos los cuales se habían abierto sin par. A Kyouya se le habían caído un poco las gafas, optando solo por acomodarlas rápidamente aunque muy obviamente se podía apreciar en su cara la sorpresa por aquella súbita declaración. Hani, a quien la noticia le encontró con un pedazo de pastel en la boca, terminó por atragantarlo, siendo Mori quien le ayudó a despojarse de tal molestia con una rápido llave. Pero el más afectado en todo esto era nada más que el Tono, seguía tan surumbático que no atinaba a hacer o decir en absoluto.

Cine interior de Tamaki, 1, 2,3……

Un apuesto joven e cabellos oscuros se acercó y se arrodilló en frente de Haruhi - Mi amada Haruhi, deseas casarte conmigo- y con lágrimas en los ojos Haruhi decía un rotundo - sí, si quiero-

Fin del cine mental de Tamaki

Tamaki se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación mientras gritaba como loco un nooooooooooooooooo,

Haruhi, no lo hagas.

Todo el club volteó a verlo y lo observaron con una expresión de – ¿y a este que le pasa?- , sin embargo Haruhi al verlo no tuvo la misma reacción, se le tiñeron levemente de carmesí las mejillas, y aunque sabía que su senpai no era quien le había hecho tal obsequio, se preguntó como hubiera sido si el se lo hubiera dado.

Finalmente Haruhi se levantó de su asiento y dejó el anillo en la mesa. Quien sea que haya sido no había tenido la suficiente valentía para atreverse a decírselo frente a frente, lo cual la irritó un poco, cosa que no sucedía comúnmente.

Todos la miraron con gran expectación mientras ella se dirigía a la sala contigua donde se encontraban las bebidas calientes.

-Parece que Haruhi tiene otro pretendiente más-exclamó Hikaru en un tono algo encendido y alicaído al mismo tiempo, este era un sentimiento que ya lo había sentido antes.

-Tama-chan, deberías ir a verla, sino quien le ha entregado el anillo se presentará y Haru-chan se quedará con él – Alegó el pequeño Hani.

-Tono, creo que ya es hora que dejes ese papel de padre e hija.-increpó Kaoru.

-Eso es cierto Tono-afirmó el otro Hitachiin. Aunque el guardaba un sentimiento por la hermosa joven de vivaces ojos color miel, se había dado cuenta que en ella había un afecto más profundo hacia el king del club.

-Mitsukuni tiene razón- dijo Mori, secundó la afirmación de su pueril amigo.

-Si no te mueves ya, Haruhi se irá a su casa y de repente no le puedas entregar su regalo.-le dijo su mejor amigo.

Tamaki se levantó majestuosamente, no estaba muy seguro del todo, pero había algo que le decía que tenía que ir a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Haruhi se preparó una taza de la bebida reconfortante, la necesitaba, puesto que misteriosamente ese anillo le había absorbido casi toda su fuerza. En eso sintió que alguien más había entrado hacia ese lugar. Volteó a ver y vio que ese alguien era la persona con quien menos deseaba hablar en aquellos momentos.

-Tamaki-senpai.

-Haruhi.

-Mmm…deseas chocolate?

"_Por qué estás tan nerviosa"_

_-Sí, por favor-……… -_Se ve que tienes muchas admiradoras- alegó inesperadamente.

-Hai.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del salón, Haruhi, le estaba sirviendo una taza de chocolate a él, y él, tan solo la estaba observando tratando de convencerse, que lo que sentía por ella era tan solo amor de padre.

Haruhi volteó a verlo y caminó hacia él con la taza de chocolate en sus manos; sin embargo, antes de llegar a donde él estaba la taza resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso causando el dichoso sonido de algo roto. Ella se agachó y trató de recoger los pedazos pero al intentar hacerlo, Haruhi se cortó el índice con un mediano pedazo de loza.

-Haruhi – exclamó muy preocupado – ¿Estás bien?-

-No es nada senpai, es un simple corte- y se metió el índice en la boca tratando de suavizar el dolor.

Tamaki tomó tan delicadamente su dedo herido entre sus manos que aquello no pareció algo digno de humanos y con suma delicadeza lo envolvió en un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

-Ya está¿no te duele mucho Haruhi?- preguntó con una expresión amable

-No, gracias senpai- y se quedaron por un momento unidos por ese enlace de manos tan suave y simbólico. Comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando se percataron de la situación y se separaron estrepitosamente

Con decisión y a pesar de todos sus temores Tamaki exclamó

-Haruhi, este….. yo , yo ..te , yo ..te quiero… y con un gran sonrojo, se inclino y le ofreció un pequeño regalo color rojo platinado – yo te quiero dar esto-

Lentamente Haruhi abrió la pequeña cajita y con asombro vio un hermoso dije en forma de botón de cerezo adornado con algunas piedras preciosas de una manera sutil y exquisita, algo no tan ostentoso o tan sencillo si no algo más bien hermoso y delicado.

– Era de mi madre, antes de partir de Francia me lo dio y me hizo prometer que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, se lo entregara a alguna persona que fuera muy especial para mí-

- Tama... Tamaki senpai, muchas gracias, gracias por ser una persona especial para ti, y quiero que sepas que también lo eres para mí-

Y dicho esto se pudo escuchar el agitado pecho de dos jóvenes, seguramente un creciente deseo de acercarse más pero con un cierto temor.

Y en eso - Hika chan, Kao chan entraron como tan solo ellos lo sabían hacer

- ¿qué están haciendo, no es bueno espiar- y ….. Uuu aaaa uuaaa (monito), cáscara de banana… guuaaaaaaaa, Hani había pisado la cáscara chocando abruptamente contra los dos hermanos y afortunada o desafortunadamente el brazo de hikaru empujó la espalda de Tamaki, que estaba frente a frente a Haruhi, logrando desaparecer la distancia entre ellos con un desenlace candente: un beso casual; si, un beso corto, inocente y el más dulce que se dio, entre Haruhi y Tamaki, justo un 14 de Febrero.

Cuando finalmente se separaron porque fue rápido el momento del acercamiento, ambos no cabían en sus colores porque eran vivaces los rojos que saltaban chispeantes en sus caras. Todos presenciaron la escena asombrados; sin embargo, fue Haruhi la que rompió el silencio con una tierna carcajada, no era burla o el simple hecho de reírse; era felicidad, era amor, era desconcierto todo mezclado para mostrar unas de las risas más hermosas que el había visto. Tamaki secundó con el repertorio de risas, entendiendo todo lo que ello significaba, y a pesar de la mirada de desconcierto de todos, todo el 3º salón de música cayó finalmente en un feliz concierto de risas.

Ya habría más momentos felices, más momentos juntos, más momentos para el amor, más momentos para la amistad, más momentos… Pero por ahora todos se deleitaban con esos pocos momentos que se experimentan en la vida y nos causan felicidad.

* * *

**_Y bien?? Espero que les haya gustado...este fic fue hecho con la colaboración de mi ne-chan, mi querida amiga tenma24. Así que por favor no sean malos y dejen críticas, que hemos hecho lo mejor posible._**

**_Arigato_**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Lunima_**


End file.
